


Get the girl

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Roommates AUs [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Coming Out, F/F, Kara and Lena are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: When Alex left for National City she was sure of two things. One, that she was straight and two, that Kara hated Lena Luthor. Looks like she was wrong on both accounts.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been six months since Alex has seen her little sister and she’s excited. So maybe they do talk several times a week but it’s not the same as face to face.

Alex knocks on the door and waits in anticipation for Kara to answer. The only thing that Alex isn’t looking forward to about seeing her sister is the undoubted complaining Kara is sure to do about her roommate. They’d been paired together at the beginning of the year when Kara had started university and for the month Alex had still been around before she’d moved to National City for work, Alex had to listen to non-stop complaining about every little thing Lena Luthor had done. Since she’d been away and their chats were usually short, Alex hadn’t hear much about Lena but Alex was sure Kara had bottled it all up, just waiting until they were in person to complain.

Speak of the devil, it was Lena and not Kara who opens the door.

“I’ll leave you two alone to catch up.”

That’s all Lena says and then she was walking passed Alex out the door. What does surprise her though is the soft smile Lena flashes Kara before she leaves. That was new? But before Alex has a chance to say anything, her arms are full of her little sister and Lena is gone from her mind.

“I missed you,” Kara says into Alex’s shoulder, arms tight around her back.

Alex hugs her back just as fiercely. “I missed you too.”

“We’re never waiting this long between visits again.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ve been busy.”

Kara gives Alex one more squeeze before she pulls back. “Yeah, I know, so have I.”

“But I’m here now, so let’s make the most of our time together.”

Kara grabs Alex’s hand and pulls her down to sit beside her on her bed. “So, tell me, what’s new with you?”

Alex laughs. “We speak several times a week, there’s not much to tell.”

“Yeah, but we only ever really talk about university and the limited amount you can tell me about your work. What else has been happening?” Kara grins. “Have you met someone? There’s no new man in your life, is there?”

Alex’s eyes widen. “Well, about that…” She trails off, this is a conversation she wants to have with Kara, had planned to have during her visit. She just doesn’t know exactly how to start it.

Kara claps excitedly. “There is!” Tell me everything! What’s his name? What’s he like? How did you two meet?”

Kara pauses to take a breath so Alex cuts in, before Kara can assault her with more questions. “Kara, stop, before we get into that, there’s something I want to tell you first.”

Kara sees the slight shake in Alex’s hands so she reaches out and rests her own hands on top of Alex’s. “Hey, is everything ok? You can tell me anything.”

Alex’s eyes flash down to their joined hands then back up to Kara’s eyes. She sees the warmth and concern and relaxes slightly next to Kara. And then she takes a deep breath before the words tumble out.

“The person I’m seeing is a woman.”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “Oh.”

Alex freezes. Because this isn’t how she’d expected Kara to react. She’d expected instant smiles and happiness and if this is how Kara reacts, then how on earth is she going to tell their mother?

“Sorry-“

The word is barely out of Kara’s mouth before Alex interrupts, incredulous. “You’re sorry?”

“Yeah, I was way too gender specific with my questioning before, I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

Alex freezes yet again because this is certainly not what she’d expected either.

“But you have a girlfriend? That’s amazing! What’s she like? How did you two meet? How long have you been seeing each other?”

Alex can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her mouth as she reaches over to pull Kara into a hug, needing the contact as the relief floods through her. This is the Kara she knows and loves. “Woah, slow down.”

Kara looks sheepish. “Sorry, I’m just so happy for you.”

Alex smiles. “I know.”

“So, I need details!”

“Her name is Maggie Sawyer, she’s an NCPD officer I met at a crime scene.”

“Through your fancy government job that you can’t tell me anything about?”

Alex smirks, she knows how curious Kara is about her new job. “That’s the one. We butted heads at first but we quickly became friends then one day I realised I liked her as more than a friend and I asked her out and the rest is history. We’ve been dating for three months.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Alex smiles as she thinks about Maggie and how much has changed over the past three months.

“So, that’s who she is, but what’s she like?”

Alex laughs again at how excited Kara is. “Why don’t we talk about this more over dinner? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Kara looks sheepish, they both know she’s always hungry.

“Actually, before we go, there’s something I wanted to tell you too.”

Kara looks suddenly nervous and Alex instantly becomes worried. "Oh?”

This time it’s Kara who takes a deep breath before her own secret comes tumbling out. “I’m bisexual.”

Alex knows this is supposed to be serious and she knows it’s taken a lot for Kara to tell her this but she can’t help the laugh that spills passed her lips. “Looks like neither Danvers sister is straight.”

Kara can’t help but laugh then too.

“So, it was Maggie that helped me discover my sexuality, was there someone in particular that helped you discover yours?”

Kara’s cheeks turn red and Alex knows the answer is yes.

“Oooh, now I need details!”

“Ok, but don’t be mad.”

Alex frowns. “Mad? Why would I be mad?”

Kara’s voice is quiet and she can’t meet Alex’s eyes. “It was Lena.”

Alex’s mouth falls open. “Lena? Lena Luthor? The same Lena who took one of your cokes from the fridge and you complained about it for a week?”

Kara blushes. "Yeah, that Lena.”

“Well, obviously a lot has changed since I’ve been gone then. What happened? You used to hate her.”

“I never hated her.”

Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Fine, but hate is a strong word, I just disliked her a lot.”

Alex laughs. “Whatever you say. So, what happened then?”

“I came home one day, not long after you left, and I found her upset. Her eyes were red and she’d obviously been crying so I just ordered us a pizza and we stayed up all night watching movies and since then, we’ve been friends. I was so wrong about her, she’s actually really nice. And she’s funny, as she’s so so smart and-”

Alex cuts Kara off as she laughs again and she pulls Kara into yet another hug. “It looks like things really have changed around here. I was worried that you’d spend the entire evening complaining about Lena but here you are, gushing about her instead.”

Kara’s cheeks are basically permanently red at this point.

“Don’t act like you’re not going to do the exact same about Maggie once we get to the restaurant.”

“Ok, that’s fair.” Alex pauses. "Are you two dating then?”

Kara’s head drops onto Alex’s shoulder. “I wish.”

“Why don’t you ask her out then? That’s what I did with Maggie.”

Kara smirks. “Not all of us can be as brave as Agent Danvers.”

“If you were, maybe you’d have a girlfriend too,” Alex teases.

Kara flops back onto her bed, her head narrowly missing the wall. “It’s just so hard. What if she says no? We live together, I don’t want things to become awkward.”

Alex lies down beside her sister, taking her hand. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Kara’s silent for a moment but Alex can tell she wants to say something so Alex just squeezes her hand and waits for Kara to speak.

“Something did happen between us though.”

Alex turns her head so she can see Kara’s face. “What?”

“We sort of kissed.”

“What!” Apparently today was just a day that Kara was going to keep surprising her. ”Why do you think she’ll turn you down if you two kissed? Did it not go well?”

The words tumble quickly from Kara’s lips. “It was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“So, what’s the problem then?”

“We were drunk at the time, I’m not sure if she even remembers it or not.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. We walked home together from a nearby party and one moment I was unlocking the door and the next thing I know I’m pressed up against the door and we’re kissing. But it didn’t last long because the door swung open and since we were leaning on it we fell onto the floor, Lena on top of me. But then we just started laughing and she stood up and then pulled me up and that was that. We went to bed and haven’t mentioned it since.”

“Why don’t you talk to her about that then, at least see what she has to say and if it goes well, ask her out.”

“Maybe.”

Alex hates seeing her sister so sad. “Ok, I’m going to tell you what we’re going to do. We’re going to go out now and have a great meal. I’m going to tell you all about Maggie and you’re going to tell me all about Lena and how you fell for her. And then afterwards you’re going to come back here and ask her out.”

Kara can’t help but smile, her sister’s enthusiasm contagious. She’s really missed her. “All of that sounds great except for the ending.”

“Ok, that last point is open for discussion but I’m going to give you the greatest pep talk of your life that by the end, nothing is going to be able to stop you from asking Lena out on a date.”

Kara takes a deep breath before she stands up, hands pulling Alex up to stand beside her. “Ok, let’s start with dinner, I want to hear all about Maggie.”

Alex nods.

“And you’re buying right? Because I’m just a poor uni student and you have a fancy job.”

Alex smiles as she wraps her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Kara grins. “I’ll love you even more if you buy me dessert too.”

Alex just laughs as Kara’s back to her enthusiastic self and hopes that by the end of the night, Alex is able to convince Kara to take a chance and hopefully get the girl, just like she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm useless and forgot I hadn't finished this even though it's been half written for months. Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (These roommates aus are not in the same universe as each other).

As Kara walks back to her dorm room, she can't keep the smile off her face. Hearing Alex talking about Maggie, seeing how happy she is, is going to have her smiling for days. On top of that, Kara could finally tell Alex all about Lena and how close they are now. The talk Alex gave her, the words "life's too short" and "we should kiss the girls we want to kiss" are ringing through her mind, Alex's smile giving her the courage she needs to hopefully finally admit to Lena how she feels.

Kara's shoulders slump slightly when she reaches her room only to see there's no light coming from underneath the door. As quietly as she can, Kara opens the door just in case Lena is asleep and not studying at the library. She's halfway to her bed, intent on switching the light bedside her bed on when a voice from the darkness startles her.

"How'd dinner with your sister go?"

Kara spins on the spot, immediately finding the source of the noise as Lena switches on her own beside lamp. Kara would recognise that voice anywhere but it doesn't mean her heart still isn't racing from the sudden noise.

"Sorry," Lena says looking slightly guilty as she sits up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Pfft. Me? Scared? Never."

Lena rolls her eyes and Kara grins as she takes a seat on her own bed across from Lena.

"So? How was Alex?" Lena prompts and then she laughs as Kara's whole face lights up.

"She was so great!" Kara says, almost bouncing with excitement on the edge of her bed. "She really loves her new job, even though she can't tell me much about it. She said her boss is great and she told me more about those two women she's mentioned before from work, Susan and Lucy, they've all become good friends. She still loves National City and I'm so happy for her. And guess what!" Kara doesn't even give Lena time to answer before she continues, rambling on. She’s too excited to stop. "She's seeing someone! A girl! My sister has a girlfriend and her name’s Maggie and she sounds amazing and Alex was totally adorable as she was telling me about her and obviously in love. Here I was, so scared about telling her I'm bi-even though I knew she'd be totally ok with it-and before I even got a chance to tell her, I find out she's dating a woman and that she’s lesbian. She's so happy and the whole evening was amazing. It was so good to see her and talk about everything with her again."

Kara pauses to breathe, the amusement in Lena's eyes even as she smiles. “That was a lot of information in a very short amount of time."

It's Kara that rolls her eyes now even as she's smiling too.

"But I'm glad she's happy and I'm glad you're happy and I'm glad you had a great night."

Kara smiles again, softer this time, as she takes in the sight of Lena. Her face is warm and open in the dim light cast by the bedside light.

"How was your evening?" Kara asks, ignoring the sudden pounding in her chest as Alex's words from earlier circle through her mind again.

Lena shrugs. "Good. I studied for a bit before I came back here to see if you were home yet. I ended up going to bed since I had nothing better to do but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to hear all about your night."

"I'm glad you're still up, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Kara tries to hide the way her hands have started shaking but Lena sees it anyway and is instantly pushing back her covers before she relocates herself to Kara's bed.

Lena's thigh is warm as it presses through the thin material of Kara’s skirt as they sit side by side. Lena places a hand atop Kara's fidgeting ones. “Is everything ok?"

Kara smiles despite her sudden nerves. "I should've known you'd figure out immediately that something was wrong. We've only known each other a few months but you know me so well."

Worry fills Lena's voice. "Something's wrong?"

Kara sighs, she's already doing this wrong. "No," she quickly reassures. "I just have something I want to talk to you about and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Lena gives Kara's hand a gentle squeeze. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Kara draws her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth digging into the soft skin as she tries to figure out exactly what she's trying to say, how she wants to say it. Lena waits patiently and it only makes Kara love her even more. She knows exactly what Kara needs in this moment, comfort and time and that's exactly what Lena is giving her.

The warm weight of Lena's hand gives her the extra courage she needs for this conversation. She really hopes that what she's about to say doesn't ruin their friendship.

With her eyes on Lena’s hand on her own, she finally admits the truth. “I like you.”

Kara feels Lena freeze beside her but her hand stays warm on hers so Kara takes that as a good sign. “As in like a friend?”

“As in the way Alex feels about Maggie.” Suddenly that feels too big as she remembers mentioning that Alex loves Maggie. She does love Lena, so much, but admitting that here and now feels like too much so she adjusts her statement. “As in I like you more than a friend.”

She’s met with silence and her curiosity gets the best of her. Kara has to look up, has to see what Lena is thinking.

The absolute astonishment on Lena’s face is not what she’d been expecting.

“Lena?”

“You like me?” The words are breathless and full of so much wonder and hope that Kara doesn’t know what else to do except to turn her hand under Lena’s and grip her hand tightly.

It takes a moment for either of them to compose themselves enough to speak and it’s Kara who finally does. “Is that ok with you?”

The shy smile that spreads across Lena’s face in return is worth all the nervousness and worry that Kara has had to go through to admit her feelings. She will always do anything to put a smile on Lena’s face.

Lena’s smile widens as Kara reaches over with her free hand and gently runs her thumb over Lena’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Lena’s eyes drop as she grins, her cheeks going red in the process. She gently bumps her shoulder against Kara’s. “So are you.” Then suddenly her head shoots up, her eyes locking with Kara’s. “And I like you too. I didn’t say it before but I really like you too.”

Kara’s not sure if she’s ever felt as happy as she does in this moment right now with Lena’s hand in hers, her eyes warm as she smiles back.

Yeah, Kara’s never felt this happy before in her life.

“Can I ask you something?” Because now that their feelings are out in the open, Kara can ask this question without risking their friendship or making things weird between them.

Lena squeezes her hand. “Anything.”

"Do you remember that night we went to Mike's party? That night we got really drunk?"

Lena freezes again and Kara can tell this isn’t what she is expecting. But Lena doesn’t pull away so Kara takes that as a sign to continue.

"I'm guessing you remember what happened when we got home?"

It's Lena's turn to look nervous and she can't meet Kara's eyes as she nods.

"I'm so sorry I didn't bring it up sooner," Lena says, the words falling quickly from her lips. "I meant to, I swear I did, but every time I tried I got scared. I didn't want to lose you."

Kara frowns. "Why would you lose me?”

"I kissed you. Without consent. And I'm so sorry for that. I wasn't even sure if you remembered or not but I needed to apologise, to let you know I’m sorry and it’d never happen again.”

Kara’s frown deepens, how had she missed this before? “I didn’t realise you were so upset about it.”

Lena’s eyes are fixed on their joined hands. “Whether you remembered or not, I wanted to tell you, let you know I was sorry. I was just trying to work up the courage to tell you. I didn’t want my mistake to ruin things between us.”

“Oh, Lena.” Kara’s voice is soft as she removes her hand from Lena’s, feels her stiffen for a moment until Kara wraps her now free arm around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her against her side.

Lena’s own arms come up to wrap around Kara and hold her close. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad. We were drunk and of course I’m all about consent, whether someone is drunk or not. But did you forget I kissed you back?”

Lena pulls away from Kara’s side so she can look at her while she speaks and Kara is relieved to see she’s smiling again. “I wasn’t sure if that was just my hopeful imagination or not. We were pretty drunk.”

“It definitely wasn’t your imagination. I kissed you back right up until we fell through the door.”

Lena laughs. “Sorry about that, I may have gotten a bit carried away.”

Kara grins even as she blushes. “No complaints from me. Well, I did have a nice bruise on my arm the next day but that kiss was totally worth it.”

The blush that spreads across Lena’s face as well is definitely worth any embarrassment Kara feels about her admission.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I was scared too. But I spoke to Alex tonight and she gave me some speech about how life is too short and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss and I figured I’d waited long enough.”

Lena smirks and Kara loves it. “Is that your way of saying you want to kiss me?”

Instead of answering, Kara leans in. She sees Lena’s eyes darken as her eyes drop to her lips. But at the last moment Kara can’t help herself and she turns her head to press her lips against Lena’s cheek instead.

The pout that forms on Lena’s face is almost worth having missed out on kissing her.

“Kara,” Lena almost whines and Kara laughs.

“No kissing until you’ve at least taken me out on a date.” She really tries to say the words with a straight face but Kara knows she’s failed when Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Really?”

Kara lets out a breathless laugh as she leans forward to press her forehead against Lena’s. Her words are soft this time, all trace of humour gone. “No. I’ve been waiting since that night to kiss you again. I’m not sure I can wait another day to kiss you know that I know that I can.”

Lena’s shy smile is back. “Me too.”

Kara doesn’t even think about turning her head as Lena leans in to initiate their second kiss. And it’s even better than their first.

Mostly because it ends with them falling onto Kara’s bed instead of on the floor.

Kara’s definitely not going to complain this time though about the warm weight on top of her as Lena’s lips continue to move against her own.

xxx

Alex isn’t even surprised the next morning when she turns up to see Kara to find her with the biggest grin she’s ever seen on her little sister’s face. The shy smile on Lena’s face as Kara introduces Lena to her as her girlfriend is something new though. But Alex can see it in their smiles, in the way their fingers stay twisted together for the whole of the brunch Alex insists on taking them to. Her sister is just in love as she is with Maggie and it’s beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Got any roommates prompts? Let me know.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
